1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough multilayer capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
An example of this kind of the known feedthrough multilayer capacitor arrays is a capacitor array in which a plurality of internal electrodes and a plurality of ground electrodes are laminated with a dielectric layer in between so as to form a plurality of capacitors along the laminating direction (e.g., cf. Patent Document 1). In the feedthrough multilayer capacitor array of this type, the plurality of ground electrodes are connected to a single terminal electrode and connected through this terminal electrode to the ground.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-97291